


Throwing Kittens

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up gasping for breath, but only because he'd kind of fallen off the bed. Which, why the hell was he on the bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Mating Games challenge had to be based off of a quote from the Out of Context D&D Quotes tumblr, so I chose [this one](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/85169019560/well-i-mean-theyre-enemies-its-not-like-youre).

Stiles woke up gasping for breath, but only because he'd kind of fallen off the bed. Which, why the hell was he on the bed? He'd been researching at his desk, trying to figure out how the hell they were going to get rid of the golem that had manifested in the the preserve, and then... "Stiles." Oh. Well, maybe Derek had moved him since he kind of had a tendency to snore just a little while sleep researching. Because, if anyone could absorb information through osmosis, it was totally Stiles.

"Hey, big guy! You could have woken me. I think I found out what we need to do to finish off the golem? So, you guys can go vanquish or whatever and then be home in time for lunch." He checked the clock and winced at the time. "Okay, in time for afternoon tea?"

Derek snorted. "I saw your notes. We killed it already. I came by to let you know." 

Stiles realized his cheek was wet and reached up to wipe away the drool that had collected there. "Uhhh, sure. Thanks. I'm sorry I fell asleep and didn't call you guys to let you know."

I

"It's fine. You didn't have to work so hard that you fell asleep researching." Derek stood and made his way toward the window.

"Well, it's just, they're enemies, y'know? It's not like you're gonna throw kittens at them. I'd rather my friends go in there knowing what they're dealing with. Hell, I'd want to know if I did need the kittens. I mean, _I_ can throw kittens. Maybe. But, you can't just play poker for a basketful anymore. You have to, like, check the want ads." Stiles shut his mouth firmly upon seeing the look on Derek's face.

"This isn't _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ," Derek said with a sudden wry grin. "And don't throw kittens. Scott would never forgive you."

_Stiles frowned. "You couldn't have mentioned the having watched _Buffy_ thing a little sooner? I am a font of Whedonisms, dude. I could have been entertaining you!"_

_Hopping out the window, Derek paused just past the sill to turn back. "Who says you don't?" He lifted his brows and was gone._

_"I am totally Willow," Stiles said as he let himself lay back in bed._


End file.
